Danimer Gerimund
Danimer Gerimund '''is a Hunyago monarch of Anoist Shoudlee, a rheoli state created during the Imperial Clash to protect the non-morph subjects from the didoli's as they continued towards Rubica. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of Malaysia. Identified as a human named '''Danang Gunter. Born in Mergen's Rey province, the birthplace of Anoism. Raised under a rheoli family sect for the first few hundred years of his life. In 1045 CE, he answered the call to 'troid' against the Holy Republic after an attack on the Origem city. Joining a rheoli contingent led by the Driscoll monarchs of Mergen. In 1050 CE, Danimer was placed in charge of defending Shoudlee, a planet in the Yreme system, from didoli's, should they ever decide to invade the planet to kill its inhabitants. He was made monarch and established the Kingdom of Shoudlee. Styling himself as Gerimund I of Shoudlee. As the war went on, the kingdom became a safe haven for refugee's fleeing the conflict as it closed in on Rubica, HR's capital. Refusing an oath of loyalty to Emperor Ordway Nodons and repelling a didoli invasion. After the war, he reformed it in to a independent planet while the Yreme system became a protectorate of the morph empire now led by Gundrada Joveta. For the next 403 years, Shoudlee remained under his rule. Outlasting other exarchates established by passing rheoli's. Leaving the planet as the only major center of Anoism outside the Nerthus where non-morph adherents were given full privileges compared to it's native system. Relations between Danimer's externals and the mainstream remained cordial. Ensuring a second 'Origem city' where up until it was revealed he attempted to negotiate anoism's adoption by the kingu. Even when they refused over the requirements of hunyago abilities, the didoli's attempted a failed siege. For his heinous act, he was excommunicated by Ceannasaí Esho. In 1453 a rovar-affiliated kingu army raided Shoudlee and captured the capital city. Danimer, believed to have been killed, hid for the next four-hundred years until returning to assist it's capture at the FGW's climax. In the first 30 years of the post-imperial era, he was mired in poverty. Unassisted by his anoist contemporaries who refused to offer a single credit to his name. Escaping the destitution when asked to join Alaric's Human Readiness Committee return to the Earth. History Establishing the Monarchy Landing on Shoudlee's capital, the populace surrendered the moment Danimer set foot. Bowing before him as if he was their king. Receiving kisses and hugs by the people. He had only come to announce that Yreme had fallen to the rheoli's led by the Driscoll monarchs of Mergen. Soon, Driscoll X and Driscoll XI set foot. Assuring them they were safe. Danimer was called to the main capitol to discuss the planet's status. At a conference, the Driscoll brothers and Octavian debated what to do with the inhabitants. Against the disagreements, he offered to rule the planet himself. While the main force proceeded to Rubica. At this point in his life, Danimer had just reached adulthood. Having joined the contingent five years before as a pre-adult morph. Their responses varied. Driscoll X, wanting to continue without delay, was quick to give him authority over Shoudlee. Driscoll XI, outright said no. Valia XVI gave no answer as he was mostly following his cousins lead. And didn't expect to be part of any decision-making. The next morning, both Driscolls and Valia agreed to give Danimer rulership of Shoudlee under the sole condition of protecting the non-morph populace. Then allowing the empire to take control once the war ended. Wishing both Driscolls and Octavian good fortune as they resumed the path to Rubica. Left alone, the non-morphs now saw Danimer as their protecting force. To assume control he was escorted to the capital and given a royal coronation. Crowned by the populace. Creating the Monarchy of Shoudlee. The first anoist state outside the Nerthus. Ruling Shoudlee Danimer did not expect to rule entire planet. Never having any experience in politics let alone any inch of Mergen nobility in him. But the people who looked to him and how Driscoll XI placed so much faith in him to undertake such a duty, he could not say no. The power now in his hands. From Shoudlee Danimer still wanted to assist the absent commanders Driscolls and Valia however he could. To the people, he did anything to show them their faith in him was not misplaced. Accepting refugee's fleeing the conflict and connecting with them through various activities. The most favorite part of his day was accepting new anoist converts. This made him unpopular with non-morph pagans that viewed him as some invader. Danimer, awoken up by his maid, was alerted that a morph ship landed without resistance on his personal port. Worried it was a didoli invasion, he dressed up and headed for the landing pad. Moving past his guard that had formed near the landing, the ship opened to reveal rheoli Ceannasaí Esho. Visiting planets under the protection of rheoli's who opted to stay and protect HR's non-morphs. Shoudlee was the last on his list. Staying for dinner. Danimer only watched as Esho gave crude remarks to the non-morph followers. When being told he must pledge allegiance to Ordway, he wondered about his subjects. Esho, giving a waiter boy an expression then stated they were 'refuse'. Offended by these words, Danimer spit out his food directly on Esho's barely finished plate. Appearance Danimer has a crimson chroma. By average he was of a normal height. Able to match that of a Pami. Being an anoist rheoli, he fashioned the same robes as others. The usual crown and ornate glove. A birth defect made his vestigial head appendage seem deformed and always moving to his left side even if moved. On his left arm is a 'mer' patch with the number '650', the year of his birth. His right hand's ring finger held a 'mund' ring. When bestowed the crown that made him monarch of Shoudlee, his raiment became bedecked with all sorts of jewels. His crown not like of the ones created by morphs. It was created as an interconnected headdress attached with his rheoli one. Two feathers on each side. By the 1870's, Danimer's raiment has seen better days. The jewels that were adorned on his raiment appear to have been sold off to pay for daily necessities. Leaving his clothes to now have faded plucked holes. Even the crown given to him by his long deceased subjects have also lost their bling. Notes * Danang's birth year coincides with the foundation of the Srivijaya Kingdom. * Shoudlee's fall in 1453, coincides with the Fall of Constantinople, the capital of the Byzantine Empire. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Original Content Category:Characters